31 Days of Fall
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: Sequel of sorts to 31 Days of Winter. In which every day the 'word of the day' must be used at least once in the chapter. Is the rug back to scare Wolfram once more? Or are we faced with a new enemy? Yuuram
1. October 1st

**So about Dance With The Devil…I'm sorry guys, I really tried to sit down many times and write the new chapter but I feel like I've lost all inspiration for that story. I have done a lot of growing up over the summer and I have reevaluated the way I portray Wolfram in my stories and I realize that the way I was treating him was way too girly. Wolfram isn't a girl, he is in fact a really strong and manly person so I think that the next time I post a story, I will try to correct this. I will try my hardest to make his character in this story more manly, but I think I'm not going to be really serious with this. Like last year, I'm just going to have fun with this~!**

**READ THE BOTTOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! To those who read 31 Days of Winter, I need your help!**

_Word of the Day: _**_tittup_**_ - __to move in a lively manner often with an exaggerated or affected action_

Yuuri was roused out of sleep by the feeling of his husband's arms tightening around him in a suffocating grip. He lifted his heavy eyelids slowly and looked around the room while trying to blink away the bleariness that came with sleep.

"uughh…wimp..."

Yuuri stared down at his husband and chuckled at the sight of the blond male drooling and nuzzling the front of Yuuri's pajama top. Yuuri brushed a few stray locks out of Wolfram's pale face and then nuzzled back into the sheets, allowing his heavy eyes to slide shut once more.

Almost as soon as Yuuri closed his eyes, Wolfram resumed his tittupping motions, rolling around on the bed in slow motion. When Yuuri felt that Wolfram's feet were closer to the front of the bed then his head, he carefully rearranged the fitful blond so that he was normally situated at the front of the bed. Yuuri then proceeded to wrap Wolfram up in his firm grasp.

The movements ceased almost immediately and Wolfram fell into an almost peaceful sleep.

Yuuri buried his face deeply into the blond's hair, inhaling the sweet scent that was slowly lulling him back to sleep.

October 1st…this would be their second October together as a married couple…After the crazy winter that the royal couple had had last year, Yuuri didn't know how well this fall would fare…

Before drifting off to sleep, the Maou promised himself that he would hide any shape of rug from his husband lest a reoccurrence of last Christmas occur…

**SO readers! To those who read last year's 31 Days of Winter, should Wolfram be faced with a new enemy, or should the rug make a comeback?**

**See ya tomorrow!**


	2. October 2nd

**Word of the Day: Mussitate - To silently move the lips in simulation of audible speech.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! (I forgot it in the last chapter, but lets just let this one last through the rest of the story just in case I forget again.**

Yuuri's eyes glazed over, a far off look on his face.

Currently, Wolfram and Greta were playing in the leaves that had shed from the trees within Blood Pledge Castle's courtyard a few weeks ago. Greta's curly hair was stuck with leaves, and Wolfram's cheeks were flushed with the exertion of the play. Both of their faces were split into huge grins as they continued their childish antics.

Yuuri quietly observed them from the sidelines, preferring to watch over the silliness rather then take part in it. It was so out of character for Wolfram to completely let go and play around, so Yuuri was soaking in the sight as much as he could.

Both of their lips moved in a mock mussitation, their voices lost and their actions slowed down as Yuuri's mind wandered.

How many more memories like this would Yuuri have with Greta and Wolfram? Greta was getting older and older everyday…and Wolfram would outlive him by more then a few decades. The thought quickly caused his mind to rush back to the present and he bolted upright, running to the two in the leaves.

"Gretaaaa! Stay Daddy's little girl forever! Wolframmmmm! Don't forget about me, okay?"

The two unsuspecting victims turned quickly and caught the sight of Yuuri with that sparkly eyed look he got whenever he thought about Greta growing up, before the double black Maou tackled both of them to ground, nuzzling his cheeks into their faces and whining about daughters who aged too fast and husbands who didn't age fast enough.

Wolfram sighed and patted the king's frantically moving head (the Maou too caught up in nuzzling their faces to realize that his husband was trying to comfort him) and tried to ignore the hysterical giggles that Greta had adopted as her two daddies acted even sillier then usual.

What an odd family they had.


	3. October 3rd

**I think that they needed to have a good argument. Hahaha I had loads of fun writing this one!**

**Word of the Day: Fossick - To search for any object by which to make gain. **

It had started off simply enough. Wolfram had misplaced a cravat chain that he had intended to wear with one of his cravats. He had ransacked the entire room trying to locate the piece of jewelry.

He could've sworn that it had been placed on his vanity the night before. He dug around the room for several more minutes, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes grew. By the time he had gotten on his knees and searched under the bed, Yuuri walked in the room to enquire why his husband had missed breakfast that morning.

"Yuuri! Help me find my damn cravat chain!" Wolfram shouted out from under the bed, his voice slightly muffled.

Yuuri shrugged slightly and began to help Wolfram look around the room for the chain. It was better then returning to his office to finish paperwork. They both began to forssick around the room. As the day progressed, they were slowly getting angrier and angrier.

"Well, where the hell did you put it?" Yuuri finally yelled, giving up.

Wolfram popped up from where he was on the floor. "Why the hell are you yelling at me for? It's not like I intended to loose it!"

Yuuri threw up his hands in frustration. "You're always pulling shit like this! You put something down and then forget about it!"

"Shut up asshole!" Wolfram shrieked, already way past the limit that his patience could handle.

"Prick!"

"Bastard!"

"Brat!"

"_Wimp!_" Wolfram eventually shouted at the top of his lungs. "You know what? What the fuck ever! Forget it! I'll get wear something else today!"

But as Wolfram neared the vanity where he planned on removing his cuff links, he caught sight of a delicate chain lying in plain sight across the vanity's surface.

"Yuuri…?" Wolfram squeaked out.

Yuuri sighed in frustration. "What is it this time?"

As Wolfram lifted the chain so that Yuuri could see the sparkly metal.

Wolfam only chuckled nervously as Yuuri face palmed.


	4. October 4th

_**~~~Today's chapter is dedicated to the very very lovely eclst who kindly pointed out my fail so that I could fix it quickly! ~~~**_

**Word of the day: Nympholepsy - A frenzy of emotion, as for something unattainable**

They rolled on the grass together, tongues twining, teeth clashing, and breaths mingling. They teased each other with their lips as if to show a hectic nympholepsy to each other. They both panted and gasped for air that never seemed to reach their lungs, their lips smacking together in rhythm with their gasps.

"Y-Yuuri…love you Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled around his husband's lips, pressing another bruising kiss to them.

"Wolf…" Yuuri gasped.

Originally, they had planned to spend some time alone together in the gardens to make up for the argument that they had the previous day. Things didn't go quite as planned…it had seemed like almost simultaneously; they had launched themselves at the other.

Their hair was mussed and their clothes out of order, but that didn't seem to matter to them. They just continued the intricate dance that their mouths were forming. Pushing, grabbing, tugging, pulling. It seemed that their movements ceased to make sense as their breath started to run thin, their brains too soaked in passion to realize that they could pull in air from their noses.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of kissing and yet only a few brief seconds, the pair broke apart, pecking each other's lips slowly and softly as they both silently drew back.

When it was all over, Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's chest, stroking up and down and humming in contentment.

"Yuuri…?"

"Yes?"

"Let's argue more often."


	5. October 5th

Word of the day: Teem—To empty

Wolfram's eye twitched…once…twice…three times…

Finally, he could hold it back no longer.

"What is this?" He shrieked at the top of his lungs, pointing accusingly down at the happy pumpkin rug that grinned up at him. "Is this some kind of prank Yuuri? Show yourself you wimp!"

Wolfram continued to shout, his anger teeming in his voice.

He crouched down; face nearly level with the floor, hissing at the unoffending piece of fabric. "You won't win this time. You may have returned in another form, but I won't let your demonic agenda best me! Bring it on you fuzzy piece of evil!"

His eye continued to twitch as the happy grin seemed to morph into a menacingly leer, the blackness where the eyes should be unsettling him. They seemed to look into his very soul…

Shivering, Wolfram side stepped the rug altogether, walking almost three feet away from it. But he was so caught up in the back glance that he gave it, that he didn't notice the plastic jack-o-lantern that had been strategically placed near the ground, his face a glow with the battery operated light bulb within it.

Wolfram stumbled almost three inches away from it because a loud 'thump!' greeted his ears as his back side landed painfully against the stone floor.

"WHY?" He shouted painfully before flopping back onto the floor.

**Score:**

**Yuuri: 0**

**Wolfram:0**

**Rug: .5**

**Lantern: 1**

**So far, lantern is in the lead~! X3**

**So I'm wondering, maybe I should make t-shirts that say 'Team Rug' or 'Team Lantern' hahahaha or maybe 'Pity the Blonde Bishonen' **

**What do you think?**


	6. October 6th

**Sorry that this isn't much…My cat died today, and I'm not exactly in the mood to write anything happy…Sorry…**

Word of the day: Acta - Official records, as of acts, deeds, proceedings, transactions, or the like

Here he was, once again, surrounded by his sworn enemy.

Yuuri grimaced at the office desk covered in the acta of Shin Makoku. His head had barely left the pillow on his bed before he was being dragged off to complete paperwork. It looked like he was in for another full day of signing his name over and over again. He glanced out of the window and caught sight of his blonde husband training soldiers in the courtyard.

At least one of them would have fun today.


	7. October 7th

_**I dedicate this chapter to everyone of you who offered me a kind word yesterday. Thank you so much!**_

Word of the day: Selfish – Only thinking of one's self.

Maybe it was selfish of him to have asked His Majesty for such a thing, but he couldn't help but chuckle manically to himself at Little Lord Brat's misfortune. Gunter couldn't help but want some form of revenge for being forced to give up His Majesty to the spoiled brat!

He had asked his precious Majesty for some decorations in which to liven up the castle with during this dreary season. The Maou had been reluctant at first, but after a few well aimed dramatic glances, His Majesty had given in after gaining the promise that such decorations would be kept out of Wolfram's sight.

Of course, the guilt that Gunter felt swallowed him immediately as he placed the rugs and jack-o-lanterns around the castle, but it was quickly eaten away when that brat's face came to mind once more!

Don't misunderstand, dear readers, Gunter was happy that His Majesty was in good relationship and he would give his life for the King and Prince Consort, but after harboring feelings for the Maou for such a long time, the lavender haired man couldn't help but seek small bits of revenge from time to time.

Ever since his relationship with Gwendal had started, the malicious intents that Gunter had towards Wolfram had lowered drastically, but Gunter needed an outlet somehow.

His luck with the holiday decorations last year had been a stroke of good luck.

A smile quickly graced his face and he began to hum to himself as he heard a loud thump from somewhere around the corner where a jack-o-lantern had been placed, followed by a loud shout.

"_Yuuri! _I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Ah the simple pleasures in life~!

**Score Board:**

**Rug: .5**

**Lantern: 2**

**Yuuri: -1 (He only gets a negative because he agreed with Gunter in the first place!)**

**Wolfram: 0**


	8. October 8th

Word of the Day: Benign - showing or expressive of gentleness or kindness

Yuuri smiled benignly to Wolfram as he worked out the knots in Yuuri's back. After two days straight of nothing but paperwork, Yuuri's shoulders were tense and knotted up, driving him to beg for one of his husband's killer massages.

"You're too good at this…" Yuuri sighed as he practically melted into Wolfram's touch, the light but firm grasp that the blond had on his shoulder driving him to complete relaxation.

Wolfram chuckled at Yuuri and leaned in to kiss his shoulder before beginning his task once again, attempting to work out a big knot in the center of Yuuri's right shoulder.

Yuuri sighed once more in content, allowing his eyes to slide shut. His mind began to roam; Wolfram's touch soothing him and forcing him to start to doze off. Finally, after a long fought battle, his breathing evened out and he slowly fell asleep.

Wolfram noticed immediately when Yuuri drifted off, his hands slowly stilling and his neck craning to make sure that Yuuri was truly asleep. Sure enough, the black orbs were shut and a slight smile covered his face.

Kissing his cheek, Wolfram slid into the bed next to Yuuri, snuggling up next to his husband's warmth, long fingers curling around Yuuri's waist.

The blonde allowed his thoughts to drift off, mind wandering off into a dream world…A dream that contained Yuuri, Greta, himself…and a baby.

**You'll find out what Wolf's thinking about tomorrow~!**


	9. October 9th

**Dedicated to the fantastic jspgnh1234, who has made another facebook group for this story. Its a group for fans of both the halloween rug and the lantern~! Lets see how many people we can get to join it!**

**PLEASE JOIN~! I'll post a link on my profile, so check there for the linkage!**

**Word of the Day: Adoption: The act of adopting**

Wolfram literally sat in bed all morning, thinking about the dream that he had had the night previously. Would having another child be so bad? Eventually, they would have to adopt again in order to have a suitable heir in line for Yuuri's throne…And another child would be nice to see playing around the castle…Wolfram thought and thought about the subject and after almost two hours of just thinking, he leapt from the bed and began to run to Yuuri's office.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he burst into the Maou's office. His eyes were wide with excitement and his breathing was coming a little fast.

Yuuri, startled, looked up quickly, jumping in his chair. "Yes what is it Wolf?"

"We need to talk about something." Wolfram said, excitement still leaking into his voice.

Yuuri put his pen down and nodded for Wolfram to continue. Wolfram closed the office door, locked it, and went to sit at the edge of Yuuri's desk, his emerald eyes bearing into Yuuri's black ones.

"I want to adopt another child."

Yuuri's eyes widened comically, and his breath all whooshed out of his body in a single puff of air. He slumped over in his chair and replied back in a shaking voice. "What has brought this on?"

Wolfram launched into explanation without preamble. "Well…Greta isn't a little girl anymore…and when she grows up, she'll have a country of her own to govern over. You need an heir, and I wouldn't mind the company while you work."

Yuuri paused for a moment to think this over. All of Wolfram said had been true and reasonable…he couldn't really deny any of it. Plus, having another child wouldn't be bad…It would be a nice addition to their family. "Wolfram…this isn't just another impulsive move of yours? Something you just decided?"

"I want this, Yuuri."

"Are you sure…?" Yuuri asked.

"Positive."

Yuuri sighed once more. "Give me some time to think about this…"

Wolfram grinned smugly, hands shaking in excitement once more. "I'll begin looking up orphanages."

"Hey! I haven't agreed yet!"

Wolfram pointed with a sharp 'ha!' into Yuuri's face. "You said 'yet'! That means you agree with me!"

And before Yuuri could really process what was being said, Wolfram was gone, leaving a trail of excited chatter behind him.


	10. October 10th

**I'm actually not going to use a word of the day for this chapter because I have something specific that I want to write for this one. **

**Oh! And I know that the actual adoption process is longer, but since I only have a small time frame to work with, I'm taking artistic liberty when the entire adoption process! :D **

**Enjoy!**

By that same time the next day, Wolfram and Yuuri were riding to the Spitzberg lands. Wolfram's mother had assured them that the best place to go would be Spitzberg, so Yuuri and Wolfram had taken off. It had taken Yuuri the rest of the previous day to come to the decision that raising a child wouldn't be a bad thing, but he had told Wolfram that he didn't want an infant.

"Why not?" Wolfram had asked confusedly.

Yuuri sighed. "We've never raised a child younger then Greta was when we adopted her. A toddler we can handle, but not an infant. Babies take much more time and attention, and I don't think either of us is ready for a child that is so completely and utter dependant on us. A toddler at the very least can tell us if it hurts, or if it's hungry or thirsty."

Wolfram contemplated that for a few moments before nodding his agreement.

The ride to the Spitzberg lands hadn't taken too long. The arrived a little after mid day, exiting the carriage hastily when they had pulled into the orphanage. A few of the women in charge of the children and tittered about with surprise. It wasn't everyday, after all, that the Maou and Prince Consort decided to make an appearance at an orphanage in Spitzberg.

Wolfram grasped Yuuri's hand tightly in his as they were lead to the playroom where the children would be playing with one another. They both took in the stone walls and the long hallways. There seemed to be more then just a few children…It may take longer then expected to find a child that they could take home…

They were surprisingly not lead to the room itself, but rather a room that adjoined the playroom. The room was small and narrow, a large window making up the entirety of half of the room. It allowed a clear view of the playroom where most of the children were playing.

The woman who had led them here had told them that they would be able to look in on the children without them knowing that they were there. That way they would be able to see their normal interactions rather then a false one that they may put on in front of their potential parents.

Yuuri and Wolfram both took in the playroom with wide eyes for of wonder. Their eyes flinted back and forth throughout the room, studying the faces of each child, never resting their eyes for more then a few brief moments on a particular face.

They stayed there for almost half an hour more before Wolfram realized that his gaze had wandered back to the same child ten times in a row. He focused his gaze even more on the small body playing with the blocks.

His hair was blond. Strikingly similar to Wolfram's own blond locks. It was obvious that he had strong Spitzberg ties within him. His eyes were wide lavender orbs, similar to those of Wolfram's uncle Stoffel. Yes, this child was a Spitzberg…But there were some traces of another family within him…Bielefeld? Was this child a Spitzberg and Bielefeld just like Wolfram, himself, was?

Over all, the child didn't seem much older then fifteen…His small fingers toying with the blocks. Wolfram was surprised to see that most of the children seemed to avoid him. No one sat near him and no one dared to approach him…He seemed lonely…

The sight of the small boy all by himself struck a chord within the Prince Consort and he quickly whispered in Yuuri's ear. "Yuuri…look at that one…to the far right…with the blond hair and lavender eyes…?"

"He looks about three…"

Wolfram looked confused for a brief minute before he realized that Yuuri was talking about Earth years. "He's pure blooded Mazoku. He's probably 15."

Yuuri allowed his gaze to rest briefly on the child before speaking to the woman to their left. "Can we speak with that child over there playing with the blocks?"

The woman's eyes immediately flickered to the child, eyes turning grave. "Are you sure? That child has quite the temper. Why don't you consider another one?"

Wolfram stance took on a protective look and Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't believe I asked to see another child."

The woman's eyes widened briefly before she bowed. "Yes Your Majesty. Your Highness."

They were led to a room that held a love seat and two armchairs arranged around a coffee table. Wolfram and Yuuri took the love seat, their fingers laced together as the little boy was led into the room and placed in one of the armchairs before them.

The child looked terrified, staring wide eyed at them, his position stiff.

"Hello. What is your name? My name is Yuuri and this is my husband, Wolfram."

The boy lowered his gaze to his lap. "Nice to meet you, King and Prince. My name is Devi."

Wolfram had to bite back a chuckle at the childlike voice. It was so innocent and sweet…with just the right amount of mischief of course.

Wolfram quickly jumped in. "You don't have to call us that. You can call us Wolfram and Yuuri if you'd like…"

Devi looked up once more before nodding. His position was still stiff.

"How would you like to live in the castle, Devi?" Wolfram asked kindly, a smile present on his lips.

Devi blinked once before answering. "I'll go if you want."

Yuuri frowned. "We won't force you…"

The boy seemed to think about it for some time before he looked up, a quivering smile present on his lips, his large purple eyes tearing up. "I would like very much to be part of a family…"

Wolfram rushed forward and swept the boy into a hug, cradling the small boy to his. "We would very much like to have you as our son."

Devi burrowed his head in Wolfram's neck, wrapping his small arms around his neck. His brows were furrowed in wonder…wonder as to whether or not this family would leave like his last one did…


	11. October 11th

**Sorry this isn't too long, I have to be at school at 6 in the morning tomorrow so I need to be working on homework right now! Sorry! **

**Don't forget to join the facebook group, and if you ever have any ideas you want to share or if you'd just like to say that you liked the chapter, don't feel afraid to comment on the group~! **

**Word of the Day: Unfamiliar - different; unaccustomed; unusual; strange: ****an unfamiliar treat. **

Devi stared in wonderment at the large room that he woke up in. Its large stone surfaces and cushiony furniture completely unfamiliar to him. For a minute, he almost panicked. He almost jumped from the bed and ran from the room. But then, he remembered why he was here and instantly calmed.

He made a move to leave the bed and noticed that it was almost too high off the ground for him to simply step down. He would have to ask his new fathers for a stepping stool later on…

That's right…fathers…he has a family now…Two fathers and a sister…Devi had never had a family before, so he wasn't too sure if he would be good at it…but he would try to be the son that Yuuri and Wolfram wanted…or rather, was it Papa and Daddy?

"Devi, darling, are you awake yet?" His new Daddy asked, sticking his blond head through the door to peer into the room.

The Prince smiled beautifully when he caught Devi's gaze, and Devi couldn't help but feel like everything might turn out okay in the end, as long as he got to have someone smile like that for him every day…

Devi grinned and enthusiastically said, "I'm up Daddy!"


	12. October 12th

**Word of the day: Retrograde - Having a backward motion or direction; retiring or retreating.**

Yuuri almost decided to turn around and retrograde as he walked into the kitchen. "Son…what are you doing?" He asked Devi quietly, observing the broken dishes and the flour and berries all over the floor.

Devi was sitting in the corner with tears streaking down his face, sniffling occasionally. "Nothing…"

Yuuri's eyebrows rose at that, turning his gaze back to the room once more. "I'm going to have to have a word with Wolfram about this…"

Devi almost instantly leapt forth and clutched onto Yuuri's pant leg, his tears gushing out at an even more alarming rate. "No! Don't tell Daddy! Please!"

"Well then why don't you tell me what happened, and I'll see."

Devi sniffed and looked away. "Those stupid maids told me that I couldn't have a cookie so I got mad and threw some stuff…"

Yuuri let Devi go after three taps to the rump, the crying child cradling his sore bottom and staring at the ground.

"Devi, do you understand why I'm upset with you?"

Devi nodded silently.

"Do you understand why that behavior isn't acceptable?"

"Yes sir…"

Yuuri smiled and patted him on the head. "Good! Now why don't we play some baseball with your sister?"

Devi grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Mmkay Papa!"


	13. October 13th

**By the way, my new favorite song is called Bad Apple. It's a Vocaloid song. You guys should look it up, it's great!**

**Word of the day: Accommodate - to become adjusted or adapted.**

Wolfram felt a heavy weight on his chest as he woke up. He blinked the haze of sleep out of his green eyes, lifting his heavy eyelashes as well as he could. He lay there, staring at the ceiling for quite sometime before normal thought became possible, and then he moved his head.

He turned his head first toward the direction where Wolfram has last left Yuuri. It seemed that his husband and slept rather soundly, his body still lying in the same position that it had held when he fell asleep. Wolfram briefly smiled at the fly away hairs and relaxed expression that Yuuri held.

Wolfram next moved his gaze to weight on his chest. He took in the sight of messy blond hairs and the tiny thumb that was currently being suckled into a sleeping mouth. Devi must have climbed into their bed while they were asleep.

Wolfram chuckled at the boy and ran his fingers through Devi's mussed blond locks, humming to him. He almost made himself drift back to sleep, but caught himself at the last minute.

He reached over lazily, intent on waking Yuuri, but instead his heavy hand grazed the lace of a night gown. In his head, he briefly wondered why Yuuri had decided to wear such a lacy night gown, before he realized that it was Greta. She must have also snuck in in the middle of the night…

The bed was a bit crowded with all of them scrunched up on the surface, the children as close to their parents as possible, but Wolfram couldn't help think as he drifted off to sleep, that it was an accommodation that he was willing to make.


	14. October 14th

**Word of the Day: hopscotch - To journey quickly and directly from one usually far place to another. **

Wolfram smiled softly as he observed his husband and children playing in the courtyard. The scene was a peaceful and happy one, the children throwing leaves at Yuuri as Yuuri pretended to be mortally wounded by the piles of leave being tossed at him.

The peace and quite made Wolfram ponder his feelings for Yuuri…and the adventure that it had been to find them. It was almost like a game of hopscotch…a direct path that was laid out in front of him. He need only reach the end without falling over.

But the entire process of getting Yuuri to return his feelings hadn't been easy at all. For Wolfram, it had been more of a straight shot, but Yuuri…Yuuri was more like a maze. Just when you think that you have it all figured out, you realize that you have just walked into a dead end.

But eventually, Wolfram found the end of the maze…he discovered the solution and the correct path to take to reach the end. And they both couldn't be happier with the results!

**I swear tomorrow's chapter will be longer! My wrist hurts really bad right now and I'm soaking it in ice. It sucks to type with one hand! SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME KIND REVIEWERS!**


	15. October 15th

**Word of the day: Unbearable – unable to cope with**

The weather was unbearable.

This heat…Yuuri Shibuya did not know how to describe this heat…it came out of no where…it had been almost completely freezing this morning so he had thought that bundling up would be best…but here he was now, at one o'clock in the afternoon, sweating buckets because of the sudden wave of heat that had hit Shin Makoku.

Fall had to be Yuuri's least favorite time of the year. Not only was it the start of football season, but it was the time of year when the weather couldn't decide if it was going to be hot or cold. Shin Makoku seemed to be particularly bad…

Yuuri glared in envy at his husband and brother in law who both seemed to be taking the weather in stride. Their heavy jackets still adorning their shoulders. At least Devi wasn't doing as well as the other two…

Devi seemed to be fighting the urge to glare at the two soldiers like Yuuri was. Just the way they carried themselves…calmly…peacefully…not sweating…

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri grumbled back at him.

"Is something the matter, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"My name is Yuuri…" Yuuri grumbled.

Wolfram sighed. "Really. What's wrong?"

Yuuri decided to just let lay his cards on the table. "How are you both so calm in those thick jackets and the sun beating down on you?"

Wolfram and Conrad shared a confused look between the two before Conrad spoke.

"Haven't you gone by Gunter to get your fall uniform?"

"Fall uniform?" Yuuri asked, confused.

"The uniforms that are specifically made for weather like this. They are thick on the outside but very insulated on the inside so that it doesn't seem so hot."

"Ehhhhh?"

Somewhere within Blood Pledge Castle, Gunter delicately wiped a trail of blood from his nose, relishing in the sight the young Maou who was currently glistening in the sweat of midday.

"Oh Your Majesty!"


	16. October 16th

Word of the Day: ineffable - Not to be uttered; taboo.

"Look, I'm sorry"

"You wimp! This is all your fault!"

"I told you, I could resist! The temptation was too great!" 

"Cheater! You're a cheater!"

"I'm telling you! I just couldn't stop myself!"

"What do you mean you couldn't stop? What could he have that I don't?"

"Look…Wolfram…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix anything!"

"Look, Gunter was only—"

"No! His name is ineffable…Just…don't say it anymore…"

"You have to believe me, Wolf! He was giving me the most desperate look!"

"What about my feelings? Did you ever stop to consider them? Did you ever stop and wonder if I would be hurt by this?"

"Wolfram…"

"Think of our children, Yuuri! How will they ever be able to look at me the same way?"

"Wolfram! This doesn't have to change anything!"

"It's already been changed…I'll never forgive you for this…"

"Wolfram…please…give me another chance!"

"I don't know if I can…"

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything…?"

"Yes! Anything for you!"

"Fine…no sex for the next five nights! My ass hurts because I tripped over that damn rug again!"

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"And I said that it doesn't fix anything! Its your fault for letting Gunter have those damn decorations!"

"I told you! He was looking really desperate!"

"CHEATER!"

As Wolfram stomped off, Yuuri glared down at the source of the argument, the cheerful face grinning up at him. He kicked it for good measure before wandering off to find Wolfram.

**Rug: 1.5**

**Lantern: 2**

**Yuuri: 0 (He broke even for kicking the rug)**

**Wolfram: 0**


	17. October 17th

**Sorry that this isn't very funny or cute etc, I wanted to show them having a normal day hahaha**

**Word of the Day: Fulsome - Insincere or excessively lavish; especially, offensive from excess of praise. **

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Stoffel. Why was _he _here?

Currently, the blond aristocrat was lavishing fulsome praises onto Wolfram's husband while Yuuri seemed to be nodding off slightly.

"Wake up wimp!" Wolfram hissed, elbowing Yuuri lightly in the side.

Wolfram sighed and Yuuri looked more awake. It was days like these that drove him insane…hours upon hours of listening to the aristocrats whining as his behind slowly went numb from sitting on the uncomfortable throne next to Yuuri's.

Personally, Wolfram would much rather be playing with the children, or hell, even filing paperwork! Anything rather then listening to his uncle complaining about the slight food shortage in his domain, all the while showing no real care for his people as he threw compliments onto Yuuri.

Yuuri seemed to be nodding off again…

Days like this truly were the worst.


	18. October 18th

Word of the Day: Laconic - Using or marked by the use of a minimum of words; brief and pithy; brusque.

Yuuri's explanation was laconic. He barely uttered a word or two before he suddenly stood from his desk, grabbed Wolfram's hand and bolted out the door of his office, dragging a shocked blond behind him.

Yuuri ran and ran down the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle, never really pausing to catch his breath or to offer any explanation as to why the Maou had decided to run from his office in the late afternoon without any prompting.

"You wimp! Where are we going?" Wolfram shrieked as his wrist started to numb with the force that Yuuri was pulling on it.

"No time! Just run!"

They sprinted down a few flights of stairs before finally; Yuuri stopped them in front of the large doors that Wolfram knew led to the ballroom.

"Yuuri…what are we doing?" Wolfram asked, confusion clearly ringing in his tone.

Yuuri grinned and flung the doors open and headed directly to the balcony. He tugged gently on Wolfram's hand, urging him to follow behind his husband.

"Ahhh here we are!" Yuuri grinned as he leaned against the railing, staring at the sky that was lit up with the most vibrant shades of orange and purple that Wolfram had ever experienced. "It seems that it's been far too long since we've been able to share the sunset together…"

Wolfram smiled and grinned at his husband and walked forward, placing his arms around Yuuri's back, twining his fingers together on Yuuri's chest. Yuuri leaned back into the embrace and tilted his head back to kiss Wolfram lightly on the lips. They didn't stop kissing until the sunset and Devi and Greta had eventually found them, both demanding a bedtime story. Together, as a family, Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta, and Devi settled into Yuuri and Wolfram's bed where they all eventually fell asleep, not caring that Greta and Devi both had separate rooms.


	19. October 19th

Word of the day: Slander - a malicious, false, and defamatory statement or report

"It didn't work last year…but this year it will!" Wolfram growled as he stomped down the stone hallway, the gleam of evil glistening in his emerald orbs.

His strong steps echoed throughout the hall, almost as if they were encouraging him.

Finally, as he rounded the corner, the spots of demonic orange and black grinned up at him. Almost as soon as he was near enough to really make out their features, the smiles seemed to morph into something else entirely…something extremely evil…

"I'm going to end you." Wolfram murmured simply, expression blank. He refused to let his fear show.

The hallow eyes seemed to challenge him.

"This will be your last day in existence."

Their eyes almost seemed to narrow.

"You'd better prepare yourself." Staring at their creepy faces almost made Wolfram's voice crack, but he quickly covered it up and took a step, reaching for his sword.

And promptly he fell.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" He shrieked loudly, drawing the Maou out of his office down the hall.

Little Devi also peaked his head out of a door, staring in question at one of his fathers, sprawled on the floor and shrieking in frustration. "Papa…?" Devi asked Yuuri. "Why is Daddy screaming on the ground? And why is he playing with that lantern and rug?"

Yuuri shook his head at his son and slowly lead him back into the room where he had been reading. "Son, its best not to add slander to the situation. Just let him be alone for a while…"

Wolfram's screaming suddenly ceased, and he fell back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling wordlessly.

**Rug: 1.5**

**Lantern: 2**

**Wolfram: 1 (lets just give him a pity point for trying)**

**Yuuri: 0**


	20. October 20th

**Word of the Day: Antediluvian- extremely old**

Wolfram felt as though he was going to tear apart at the seams. He had never, in his life, felt like such an antediluvian person. His head ached and he could feel his pulse behind his eyes. His golden brow was furrowed in frustration and his eyes were clenched against the pain that the sudden had brought along.

Yuuri never really understood that since they were married, whenever the Maou decided to run away from paperwork, it was left to Wolfram to complete it.

The blond unhooked his cravat and unbuttoned his jacket, removing the heavy material from his shoulders and swinging it over the back of the old wooden chair that certainly wasn't meant to be sat in for such long periods of time. He feathered his hand through the golden hair that lay against his forehead, tiredly leaning his head against his palm, and his elbow against the desk.

The other hand held a quill, the long plume tickling his hand slightly.

The only noise that resounded throughout the almost empty room was the sound of his name being etched on paper…again…and again…and again…Constant scratching noises that seemed to have no end in sight. This noise only made his headache worse.

He wasn't even sure if he was really reading the words anymore…Just signing his name on the documents one by one, willing the large tower to shrink somewhat.

Glancing out the window, his glazed over emerald eyes caught sight of a scene that made him clench his teeth and almost snap the quill in his fist.

Yuuri was outside frolicking around in the sunshine and perfect weather, smiling and grinning with Conrad who followed him closely. Wolfram growled to himself, his sudden anger surprising him. He chalked it up as a reaction to the mass amounts of paperwork and headache…but still, the sight of a happy and smiling Yuuri while he sat inside and suffered just didn't seem fair…

…Yuuri would pay for this.


	21. October 21th

**A few people had some questions about Wolfram's character in the last chapter. I understand that he have seemed a little OOC, but please keep in mind that Wolfram was stuck doing **_**Yuuri**_**'s paperwork, not his own. Yuuri had run off to go play outside and left Wolfram all by himself to finish Yuuri's work. That's why he was so aggravated. And regarding Yuuri's character, well he never really stopped to consider that he did the same thing to Gwendal, so why would he stop?**

**Word of the Day: coruscate - To give off or reflect bright beams or flashes of light; to sparkle. **

Upon entering the office, Wolfram's eyes coruscated with murderous intent. No. No way. Not today. Yuuri was _not _getting out of paperwork _again_! Wolfram's boots barely made any noise on the floor as he turned abruptly and started marching for the courtyard. More then likely, Yuuri was hiding from Wolfram in the gardens. "_Yuuri!_" Wolfram yelled once he reached the gardens and saw Yuuri crouching by a rose bush, obviously trying to stay out of sight but failing. "Heh heh…You found me...!" Yuuri stuttered nervously. Wolfram's eyes shut in annoyance, the bridge of his nose clenched between two fingers. He could already feel a headache forming. "Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed. "I'm beginning to think that you only married me to have someone else to do your work." Yuuri immediately denied it. "No! Of course not! You know how much I hate paperwork, Wolfram! And you know how bad it gets in the fall…" "Regardless of that, Yuuri, you're the Maou! And I'm your husband. You can't just leave me to do all of your work while you play in the gardens!" Yuuri pouted and kicked the dirt. "I know…" Yuuri looked up and suddenly smiled. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. Why don't we do it together?" Wolfram allowed a smile to twitch at his lips, too. "That's all that I ask." Yuuri slipped his hand into Wolfram's, and together they walked back to the office. 


	22. October 22nd

**Word of the day: Flabbergasted – to become overcome with surprise**

Devi stared at his parents, his facial expression showing that of someone extremely flabbergasted by the current situation. He had absolutely no idea why his two parents were in that position. Why were their legs twisted that way? Why were their tongues there?

Devi was about to share his confusion with his parents, when a hand suddenly covered his eyes and started tugging him away. When they had walked some distance away from Yuuri and Wolfram's bedroom door, Devi pushed away from the hand that held him and turned on whoever had dared to lead him away.

"Greta?" Devi's anger stopped short at the sight of his older sister's smiling face. Greta smiled widely at Devi and giggled at the confused expression that her little brother wore. "Why did you lead me away from Papa and Daddy?" Devi questioned.

"Well," The little girl started off. "Uncle Gwendal says that sometimes, parents need some time alone, and that when they're alone, they share a special hug."

"A special hug?" Devi asked, his confusion peaking.

Greta nodded. "Yes. Uncle Gwendal said that parents have to be alone when they give their special hug."

Devi pouted. "How come they get to have special hugs? I want one, too!"

Greta frowned at that. "I never really wondered why…I want a special hug, too!"

Devi and Greta sat together in their confusion. How come their parents were able to share special hugs and their children weren't included in the love? That simply wasn't fair! As they wondered, their wonderment turned to frustration, and their frustration turned into slight anger.

"Maybe we should ask Uncle Gwendal…? He seems to know the most about this!" Devi finally said.

Greta's smile returned, spreading across her face rapidly. "Good idea!"

…And somewhere within the castle, a long haired Mazoku sneezed…


	23. October 23rd

Word of the day: Parse – to analyze

"What are you doing, Captain?" Yozak asked as he approached Conrad, who was standing in the shadow of a pillar.

"I'm parsing…" Conrad murmured in a distracted tone of voice. His brown eyes were focused on the scene in front of him, brow furrowed as he took it all in.

Yuuri was swinging Devi around on his shoulders, grinning widely as Devi shrieked with joy. Wolfram sat some distance away with Greta, laughing at Yuuri and Devi.

"Papa! Papa! Faster!" Devi yelled happily, holding onto his father for dear life.

Wolfram spoke up from his position on the ground. "Yuuri, Dear, don't swing too fast! Make sure you have a tight hold of him!"

Devi pouted. "Awww but Daddy!"

"No 'but's young man!"

Wolfram chuckled as Yuuri spun a little faster, swinging Devi around wildly. Greta moved closer to her father, laying her head against Wolfram's thigh. Wolfram smiled softly at her and threaded his fingers lightly through her curly locks.

Conrad's brow furrowed even more at this family scene. Where had the baby that Yuuri had once been gone? Where was his precious baby brother who was too tiny to do anything other then crawl rather then walk?

"They grow up fast, don't they Captain?" Yozak chuckled, swinging an arm around the brown haired soldier.

Conrad's facial expression clamed somewhat, and he allowed himself a tiny smile. "Where have the years gone?"

Yozak and Conrad fell into a still silence, observing the boys turned men, turned fathers. They quietly took in the scene before them, minds wondering when the last time they had seen the fathers giggle or chase each other around the courtyard with the naivety that came with adolescence.

Where had the years gone?


	24. October 24th

**I have decided that I will fall hopelessly in love with the person who sings 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars to me. Just sayin. **

**Word of the Day: Slugabed – someone who stays in bed all day**

He really hadn't meant to be a slugabed today, but Yuuri couldn't help himself. The cushioned bedding had been far too irresistible to deny! Gah! Gwendal was probably going to kill him! And Wolfram, too!

Just as he was attempting to devise some form of escape plan, the bedroom door cracked, revealing two amused green eyes.

"Hey there Your Laziness." Wolfram chuckled as he pushed the door open a bit wider, revealing the tray laden with breakfast food that he carried.

Yuuri pouted from his place on the bed. "I swear I didn't mean to sleep this late! Please don't kill me! Spare me!" He begged, his eyes widening in panic.

Wolfram chuckled once more. "Don't worry, you're safe for today. I requested that you have the day off."

"And…?"

"Well of course they agreed!" Wolfram sniffed with false haughtiness. "At any rate, you need eat. You'll stave yourself at the rate you're going!" Wolfram sat at the edge of the bed, lowering the tray onto Yuuri's lap, emerald orbs observing the king as he quickly dug in. "See? You are hungry!"

Yuuri paused in his frantic eating and stared at Wolfram for a moment before laughing joyfully. "You know me well, dear husband." Yuuri set the tray on to bedside table and then reached across and pulled Wolfram to his side, cuddling the blond with all his might.

"Yuuri! What about your breakfast?" Wolfram asked, his face blooming into a delightful pink.

"You're all the breakfast that I need."


	25. October 25th

**I really like the way this chapter turned out. I really don't show a lot of the other characters in my stories, so this chapter is dedicated to all my other favorite characters!**

**Word of the Day: Mollify - to soften in feeling or temper, as a person; pacify; appease. **

It had been a quiet day; the sun had risen and fallen quickly. The lands of Shin Makoku were shrouded in darkness as the sky and land melted into each other. The anger that may have been held that day had been mollified. The villagers returned to their little houses and the merchants closed their shops.

Somewhere in Big Shimaron, Lanzhil was setting his curly strand of hair into curlers for the night, his eyes glowing with self confidence.

A few miles away from Blood Pledge Castle, Murata and Shinou smiled secretly at each other as their hands clasped each other's. They shared a knowing look before both of them retired to Murata's room for the night.

The castle guards closed the gates, yawning widely as they shared a smile with each other. The next shift met them on their way back to their rooms, clasping each other's backs in salute. The heavy, iron gate that guarded Blood Pledge Castle met the gray stone of the walls that surrounded it, almost as if they were holding each other in a tight embrace.

Sangria, Doria, and Lasagna each nursed a cup of warm apple cider, gossiping to each other as they always did.

Gunter and Gwendal locked the office door as the succumbed to the pent up passion that they had been holding in their guts all day. Conrad and Yozak met once more in an empty barrack, their lips locking as if they would never let go. Greta and Devi curled up next to each other, tiny little smiles gracing their faces as peaceful dreams filled their sleeping minds, and their hands were clasped in front of them. Celi gazed at the paintings of her sons that hung in her room with a peaceful smile, her hand fingering the rings that each of her dear husbands had given her.

Somewhere outside, Dakaskos gave Ao an apple and brushed at his mane, cooing to the black horse passionately.

And somewhere within the library of Blood Pledge Castle, the king and his consort lay together on the couch, sharing a book as they curled into each other, their eyes drooping and the book falling to the floor as they slipped into a deep sleep, the fire burning in the large fireplace keeping them warm.

It had been a quiet day, indeed.


	26. October 26th

**This chapter is dedicated to my love Lasse! Happy birthday Darling! I hope you had a wonderful day!**

**PS. I wrote this while listening to the Rocky Horror Picture Show soundtrack. So if this turns out weird, you know why. Hahaha**

**PSS. Think of this as the Rocky Horror KKM Show**

**Word of the Day: Eke - To gain or supplement with great effort or difficulty**

"Yuuri…what is this?" Wolfram asked, his confusion clearly ringing out.

Yuuri replied with a distracted tone. "It's a CD player. Man! I had to work so hard to eke out the soundtrack!" Yuuri went back to digging through the wardrobe for his pajamas.

"How does it work?" Wolfram spoke from the bed.

Yuuri paused before speaking once more. "There is a big red button on the side. Hold it down and it'll play. Make sure that you have the ear-muff looking things over your ears."

Wolfram nodded even though he knew that Yuuri couldn't see him. After placing the ear-muff things over his ears, he hesitantly pressed the button and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, music flowed through his head. Sadly, he couldn't understand a word of it. It didn't sound like either Japanese or the demon language. Wolfram set the CD player down and dug through the end table next to him until he located the translation device that the poison lady had created.

Wolfram placed the ear bug into in his ear and then carefully placed the ear-muff look alikes over his ears. Suddenly the music flowing through the ear pieces made sense.

"_Let's do the Time Warp againnnnnnn!_" The chorus shrieked at him. But oddly enough, he liked it. There wasn't much of the song that he could really understand, but the voices appealed to him.

By the time Yuuri had turned around, Wolfram was wiggling around on the bed and mumbling the lyrics to himself. It was quite adorable to see him dancing around and smiling. Yuuri snuck up behind the blond and grabbed at him, removing the headphones.

"Why don't we do a time warp of our own…?" And with that, they both succumbed to pleasure.


	27. October 27th

**You can replace 'they' with which ever pairing you want~! I wanted to keep it vague so that you could picture it as anyone you wanted. **

**Sorry that this is so short! My science teacher just reminded me that a project –that I may or may not have started on **cough cough**- is due tomorrow! Yikes! Gotta run guys!**

**Word of the Day: Inchoate - In an initial or early stage; just begun. **

They were almost inchoate in their actions, their fingers curled around each other; their grip so tight that it felt as though they would simply remain stuck there if either one of them tried to pull away. Their hair whipped and whirled around their faces with the chilly October wind, temporarily blinding them, but it didn't seem to matter to them.

Their lips were locked frantically, their lips gripping the other's almost as hard as their arms were. The scent of drying leaves spinning in the wind around them permeated their noses with their crisp scent. And faintly, if they focused, they could smell the person in front of them lightly, causing their fervor to increase.

The inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle smiled at the couple and granted them privacy, allowing them to enjoy the heavy curtain of love that hung between the two of them in the gardens. It was clear that no one could possibly the couple and make them break apart.

So the residents of the castle grinned secretly and turned a blind eye, letting the two lovers have their moment.


	28. October 28th

**Word of the Day: kvetch – to complain regularly**

"I don't like it. It needs to be moved over there." Wolfram spoke up from the corner of the room as he directed two guards on where the new bed for the royal bed chambers was to go.

Yuuri sighed. "You complain too much! Just pick a place and let it sit there!" The frustration was clearly evident on the young king's face.

Wolfram swung his head around and glared at Yuuri. "Oh trust me. You haven't seen me kvetch yet. And I doubt that you want to."

Yuuri sweat dropped and sighed once more. "Of course, dear."

Wolfram's smug grin greeted him before he went back to ordering the guards.

"Why did we even need a new bed?" Yuuri spoke up after a few moments.

Wolfram's brow furrowed in annoyance as he once more turned to Yuuri. "Because you decided that it would be a great idea to sleep with a dagger in bed because you were going through that 'paranoid' stage of yours."

Yuuri flushed dark red. "Well…" He paused. "That wasn't my fault…"

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "You lashed out and attacked because you thought that the bedpost's shadow was an enemy that had snuck into the palace. How is that not your fault?"

Yuuri pouted. "I was only doing it to protect you…"

Wolfram sighed. "That's what we have guards for…"

The blond stepped a little closer to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the king's waist and then whispered in the black haired man's ear. "But I do appreciate the effort."

Yuuri thought that he would faint.


	29. October 29th

**Sorry that this is a bit late guys! I was at a school dance to help pass out raffle tickets until 12:00am! Please forgive me!**

**Word of the Day: Trepidation – a state of dread or alarm. **

Gwendal was filled with trepidation as he marched down the hallway to what was sure to be another long day of paperwork and Gunter's whining about the Maou. His shoulders slumped in sadness and his brow wrinkled in defeat. There would be no avoiding it. He would be better then the Maou. He would take charge of the country once again.

He had thought that the Maou would be much better with paperwork once he was married and a little older, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. As soon as the king discovered that, technically, Wolfram would be eligible to fill out most of the paperwork, the Maou had taken to turning tail and running as soon as the word 'paperwork' was mentioned.

Lucky bastard.

The job almost always fell to Gwendal and Wolfram's shoulders. The heavy burden that was the ruling of the kingdom caused both of them to develop frown lines (or even deeper frown lines in Gwendal's case).

The large man's footsteps echoed out behind him, the constant 'pit pat' of the heeled boots that he wore clicking against the stone floors. Yes there would be no hiding today. Gwendal would have to go to work as he always did. The fact made him sigh with weariness. What he wouldn't give for a day off…

He finally reached the door of the office and reached a hand out to grasp the handle of the door. He gently pushed it open and peered into the room. The sight that greeted his eyes was quite the surprise.

"That's right, wimp, keep signing! This is what you get for supplying Gunter with those damn rugs!" Wolfram ranted as he kept a watchful eye on Yuuri's cramping hand.

"But Wolframmmmmm!" Yuuri whined, leaning against the desk tiredly. "We've been here all morning!"

Wolfram growled under his breath. "Do you want to make it all afternoon, too?"

Yuuri grumbled for a minute before sighing and going back to signing. "No, Dear…"

"Good."

Gwendal almost fainted in relief.


	30. October 30th

**Word of the Day: Caterwaul – to make a harsh noise or shriek**

In Blood Pledge Castle, the residents know when the Maou has gone missing. The empty stone halls with ring with caterwauls, and there will be the distinct noise of crying coming from the library doors.

"Ohhhh Your Majesty! Why must you leave this poor Gunter who only wishes to serve you? I humbly bow to your great and wise decisions, but I must protect your hasty departures! Oh but for the Mazoku who bravely defeated Soushu and triumphed over the humans lands! Your Majesty King Yuuri who has the regal black hair and eyes and the rare water element! This poor Gunter only wishes to follow you to the darkest abyss as your loyal servant and—"

Yes. This noise is the only sound that would be heard for days on end. The lavender haired scholar will moan and cry and sing Yuuri's praises until the day the Maou decides to return.

Currently, the victims of Gunter's grief, were Gwendal and Lady Celi. Gwendal had, years ago, learned to tune everything that Gunter says out when his voice reaches that particular octave. Lady Celi, on the other hand, didn't have that much experience in dealing with a heart broken Gunter.

"Gunter…Darling…Please…quiet down now." She begged, rubbing her aching temple slowly, willing the pain to go away.

Gunter looked aghast. "How could I possible abandon my grief _now_? It would be simply impossible! Oh! No one understands this miserable Gunter!"

Lady Celi twitched and attempted to think of cute things that may distract her from her headache and the sight of a weaping Gunter. Yuuri in a dress…Greta in a dress…Her cute little Wolfie in a dress…Wolfie's stuffed bear bee that she still had from when he was little…Conrad when he first received a wooden sword…Gwendal's grumpy face when she braided his hair…Wolfram's blush when Yuuri kisses him…Greta and Devi when they're playing…Conrad's –

Her thought process was cut short when Gunter's voice suddenly rang out even louder then before. "Oh Your Majesty! WHY?"

Lady Celi's eye twitched for barely more then a second before she gave up and slammed her head on the table. If she was lucky, then it would knock her out and she wouldn't have to deal with Gunter's whining anymore.

Why did His Majesty decide to leave now of all days?


	31. October 31st

**It's been a LONG month, guys hahaha I haven't been having the luckiest days, but I'm so happy that I actually made it once more! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! I love all of you very much! I'll miss our conversations! Make sure all of you send me messages or you can add me on livejournal if you have one! My penname is 'Soypants' on LJ, so don't be afraid to add me!**

**Word of the Day: Eve- The evening. **

The evening…Literally, it is the eve of the day, the end of the time of the sun. Yuuri couldn't help but muse about this to himself as he observed the moon from his balcony. Wolfram and the children lay in the bed behind him, already fast asleep. Yuuri couldn't blame them, that fairytale had been intense.

Yuuri's features shifted slowly from blank to a soft smile. He had come a long way since he had first landed in Shin Makoku. He had become engaged, become king, adopted a daughter, lost his fiancé, became engaged again, married, and then adopted a son. All of these tasks seemed almost impossible for him to accomplish in such a short amount of time, but he had succeeded.

The chilly wind nipped at his cheeks and tousled his hair in different directs, surrounding his vision with a backdrop of ebony that was as dark as the night sky before him. He couldn't help but wonder on nights like these, in which he was completely alone, whether he had done the right thing. Was Wolfram proud of him? Were Greta and Devi? Was he a good husband, king, and father? All of these questions seemed impossibly too big to fit in his head. They dominated his thoughts, and before long, his smile had slipped, and his brow had furrowed in frustration.

Just as he was about to become caught up in another whirlwind of thought, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a lightly muscled chest. Yuuri tensed for only a second before relaxing completely in the hold.

"Wolfram…" He breathed.

Wolfram hummed a reply before speaking up more clearly. "Stop thinking so much and come back to bed."

The suggestion was too tempting to resist, and Yuuri chuckled before twisting around and planting a kiss on Wolfram's full lips.

"Good idea."

And so, together, the royal couple returned to the royal bed and lay down with the prince and princess at their sides, fingers laced and smiles drawn.

And thus concludes their October.


End file.
